Do Me More
by whiteblue-P
Summary: Rated M for a reason! AmeCan. Alfred F. Jones wants to sleep with his twin brother, but something else happens. Very graphical and disturbing dialogues. slutty!Canada included. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. *prepares for the onslaught of flames and hate comments*


I can't sleep. Damn, that horror movie... And also Mattie for falling asleep before me! He promised me that he'll stay awake! I may be an eighteen year old American hero, but sometimes the "hero" have to, you know like, reassure the other's safety! So, you know, uh... What if the villain attack them when they fell asleep! I have to be there to save them, like a hero would!

Anyways, my name is Alfred F. Jones, a college freshman and also a basketball MVP player. I have a brother named Matthew and he's my older brother too, but despite that he's my twin, we're totally and completely opposite to each other. Like he's very quiet and the A student and stuff, but people can't help but mistake him for me. Probably because I'm just that awesome!

Tonight, me and my brother just finished watching a horror movie that I rented a day ago. It was about like this ghost or whatever and I admit that it looked cheesy but it was damn scary, man! But my brother didn't even get scared! What's up with that? I mean, everyone would freak out if they have a ghost just popping right in front of you, right?

Right, right, I'm getting off-track now.. So, I'm in front of his door, my twin's room, with my fluffy pillow at my grasp and I wore nothing but a pair of white boxers. I always sleep in boxers, okay?

I sighed as I peeked inside the room and found it was kind of dimly lit, probably because of the shining moon outside. I am so embarassed to sleep with him now, since I got scared and everything... But it's his fault in the first place.

His curtains were still open and the moonlight streamed through the room and into the sleeping figure of my brother.

It's pretty strange for me to say that he looks absolutely stunning under the moon's gaze. His pale blond, tousled wavy hair faintly glimmered in the darkness and his almost feminine curved face was tilted to the side and shown its whiteness under the light. His mouth were partly parted and I could spot his dainty tongue inside. I gulped as I felt my cheeks warmed at the adoring sight before me... Before I knew it, I approached him and sat at the edge of his bed, careful not to wake him...

Even if we were at the same age and older by a minute, he looks exactly like a girl with no chest or the female genital part. I lifted my hand and gently and ever so delicately caresses his hair and slid his bangs from his white face.

"So.. beautiful..." I found myself muttering. I was sure my cheeks were on fire or something 'cause they were very hot and red. I found my fingers wandering at his forehead, to the bridge of his nose and then down to his pink lips... Those luscious, pure lips... I bet they taste like maple syrup because he dumps them in everything he eats all the time. I leant down unconsciously and in a second, I was lost at how perfect his mouth were... How it would fit to mine...

Then our lips met. It was only a gentle, soft kiss, and I was right that it tasted like maple syrup! It was sweet like honey and it makes me melt like chocolates. Sh-Shut up! I-It was good! I leaned away and I was surprised that he was smiling and hasn't woken up yet. I rose a brow before I inclined down again and kissed him. This time, it was more fierce and passionate and I dared to slip my tongue inside his crevice.

He shifted and grunted. I froze at where I am. Oh God, oh God, Goddamit! W-What am I doing? W-What am I doing to my brother?

But something, in that teensy, risky action felt right. Like, BOOM! I found him, hallelujah! Those kind of things... But he's my brother for God's sake! I-I can't love him that way!

"A-Alfred...?" I widened my eyes as his mauve, sparkling and sleep-hazed eyes focused on me. I had leant away a bit for him to speak. His breath was minty and kind of warm against my face as he spoke. I wonder how I could get it more hotter- No, no, no! Alfred F. Jones! Get ahold of yourself! This is your brother we're talking, dammit! Oh God, what's happening to me?

Then, he did something strange. Something I didn't expect him too...

I was about to apologize but then I stopped when I felt his arms around my neck and he smiled. I could tell he was still half-asleep or some sort, but he wasn't awake, I know that. If he were he could have killed me right about now, since we don't get so close like this anymore. We did this when were children but not now that we're teenagers full of raging hormones.

"Alfred..." I heard him muttered again. I noticed that there was a light blush dusting his ashen cheeks and he was kind of breathing deeply, like he had ran some kind of marathon.

I didn't dare to speak since I'm scared that I might break his trance or something. So I just kind of eyed him, trying to hold my position as long as possible.

The next thing he did was completely of what I suspected. Really.

With his arms still around me, he pulled my face closer to his and I was kissing him again. I felt his hand crept up to my dark blond short, mess of a hair and the other at the back of my neck. He was kissing back as I continued to assault his mouth and kept sucking on his tongue. God, his tongue and everything tastes so heavenly. So good that I want more...

Without much effort, I managed to climbed to his queen size fluffy, white bed complete with a dark veil covering the bed posts stationed at the corners of the bed and was strewn together in one spot at the dark ceiling. I didn't break the kiss or anything, however it grew more passionate as our tongues battled for dominance and since he was still half-asleep, I won it. I dominated his mouth, tasting every nook and corners of his crevice, his saliva mixing to mine. God, it's becoming so hot now...

"A-Alfred..." I heard him say my name again, this time a little more clearer than before. I leaned away and I just realized at that moment, we weren't wearing any glasses. To me, we looked like exactly the same, except he has violet oculars. His lilac orbs were laced something else besides the drowsiness and I can't put my finger on it. Whatever it is, it's kind of turning me on.

Next, I attacked his earlobes and lapped at his neck as I entwined my hands with his. I had managed to get under his covers and was on top of him, straddling him. Bent down and feasting on his porcelain-like neck, I decorated his skin with new and rosy hickeys. As I gave them out and nipped at his sensitive spots, he was moaning and squirming under me. He was breathing rather quite fast as I turned to him.

My conscience is far back in my mind and the only thing I focused on was how am I going to ravage my brother and make him mine...

He kept shifting and shivering under my touches and my kisses until I could feel his erection poking me. I looked down and saw that he was wearing nothing but underwear. So, I'm not the only one goes half-naked to go to sleep, huh. I chuckled as I placed my attention at his hardening nipples. I sucked, lapped, and twiddled with my tongue expertly on the other while I poked and rubbed it between my fingers the other one. His silent mewls grew into a moderate volume and he was panting and moaning at my ministrations.

"A-Al..." I heard him. I looked up and saw him staring at me with the most charming and hot face that I have ever seen. "P-Please... No more teasing..."

His eyes were heavy with pure lust and his cheeks were pink from the sensations he was feeling.

That's it...! I can't hold back anymore. I devoured his mouth again as I pressed my body against him and started to grind my hips against his. He gasped, moaned, and panted. He did nothing but make such delicious noise at my actions. I, too, can't help but groaned with him. Yes, this is right. This is perfect. Just the two of us... Two twins becoming into one identity. Please, just this night... Let it last longer.

"Haa... Haa... A-Al. O-oh~.. Harder... Hungh!"

"O-Oh~ Mattie... It feels soo good.. Ughhh... Haa, haa, haa... I love you, Mattie.. Hungh! Mattie! God- o-oh-! I love you...! It feels good... Yes..."

My grinding increased its speed as I became more needy at the thought of being inside of my brother. God, how I wanted to be inside of him! Moaning and gasping in pleasure as I pound into him endlessly. The very thought of it almost made me cum, but not yet... Not in this predicament...

I leaned away and I think I almost heard him whine but I hushed him with another hot kiss. Disentangling my hand from his, I let my fingers slide from his arm towards his side, and finally to the band of his underwear. He shuddered as I skipped his clothing that he has on and I touched his inner thighs. He released a breathy sigh and felt his breath hitched as my hands gravitated towards the growing bulge.

"P-Please.. A-Al..." he whispered, no, begged. I could hear his neediness through his quiet, breathy voice and I almost obliged. But no... Teasing him like this for now seems to be much more fun.

He whined more as I fondled his straining length, still under the cloth, my hands sliding up and down the bulge. He opened his mouth in a silent "o" as I finally slip my hand underneath his underwear.

He elicited a moan as my hand grasped his length and I began to pump it slow. I picked up my pace as I removed his under wear and his moans became erratic and his pants became heavier.

"Ah, ah, ah~ A-Alfred- Ah! Faster! Ooh~ Like that! Oh God, Alfred-" he quietly groaned as I kept pumping him. "Harder- Faster- Faster-! Al- Haa haa haa! Alfred- I'm close! Yes, yes, yes-! Please! A-Ah~ Give it to me~ More!" His voice grew louder and good thing my parents weren't home at that intense night.

"Yes Mattie, I love you- You like that, huh-! O-Oh~" I can't help but to touch myself too as he kept gasping and quiet shrieks of pleasure and bliss. I jerked myself off at the breathtakingly sight before me, huffing the same mantra. "Yes, Mattie! Uggh- Mattie-"

"A-Al! O-Oh~ Yeah, yeah, yeah- I want it, Al- Give it to me!" he almost screamed in delectation as I felt his hips jerk against my hand whilst I'm pumping his shaft, "Please- Al- F-Fuck me! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow! I want you inside of me!"

A little precum came out of his length and then he gasped sharply as he reached his limit. With his head tilting back and his eyes rolling back to his head, he came in my hand. He was panting after that and was looking at me. "F-Fuck me, Al... I want you inside of me... I want your semen inside of me so bad..."

I growled at his words, my penis leaking with precum already. With just one movement, I grabbed both of his legs and lifted them up in each of my shoulders. I aligned myself at his entrance, my erection poking his entrance. I don't know if he's just sensitive or what, but he hissed and groaned at my penis.

"Y-Yeah... Put it in, Al.. I want you so bad..." he muttered, his entire being was full with his cum. I don't want to sound like a pervert or a meanie, but tonight, he looks and talks like a whore would. "I want your sperm inside of my tight ass... I crave your c-cum filling me up until I can't take no more..."

My penis twitched at his words and without warning, I plunged myself in at the deep, tight hole of my brother. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his back arching, his eyes wide and tears sprung. However, he said the opposite of what he was feeling.

"That's right... Impale me more... Fuck me hard and good, Alfred..." he murmured quietly, accompanied with a sharp intake of breath as I pulled out. I did what he exactly said and he groaned.

Oh God, being inside him- I've never felt so complete in my life before. I could feel his muscle ring twitching. Fuck- I want to move! But I have to wait for him to adjust... I don't want him to feel pain. I rather want him to feel the opposite.

So... warm. I pulled out again and slammed hard against his, my balls slapping against his butt. He shrieked as I felt him shudder and moaned loudly. Looks like I found his sweet spot...

"That's right, Al- Fuck me more.. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Give it to me!" he chanted as he looked at me through his half-lidded eyes. I thrusted into him, maintaining the same angle that I had when I hit his weak spot. "Oh my God, yes yes yes! More! I want more! Alfred! More! Fuck me more! Yeah!"

I can't help but echo back to his mewls, "That's right, take it all, Mattie- Ugh, yeah, yeah, so good! You feel so good, Mattie! Ugh-! Take it, bitch! Scream my name!"

"Haa haa haa! Alfred! Alfred! Your penis is amazing! Mon dieu! Make me cum, cum hard!"

We exhanged more sweet nothings before I felt my climax nearing and his too as his ass began to squeeze my length inside.

"Alfred- Make me cum! Make me cum hard! O-Oh~ Yes, yes, yes! A-Ah~ Aaaaah~ I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Alfred! Cumming! Cumm- O-o-hhhhh~"

His head tossed back once again as he came for the second time. With his ass contracting, I felt his tightness and I groaned loudly as I momentarily held back my cum. I don't want to cum inside since I still have my respect-

"A-Al.. Cum inside me.. I want it... O-o-ohh... Yes, that's right... Cum... Fill m-me up more..."

And so I did. With one encouraging roll of his hips, I pushed my penis all the way in as I released my seeds inside of him.

I laid on top of him as we both calmed our state of breathing. I saw him look and smile at me as he snuggle close, his body rubbing up against me...

Don't tell me...

"One more time, Alfred..." he said, still panting harsh. "You were so good, but it's my turn to service you..."

I just stared at him before I closed my eyes and I felt his hands on my shoulders to roll me on his side. With one swift motion, he was on top of me.

I gaped at him through my half-cracked eyelids as I observed him of his acts. "M-Mattie...?"

I noticed going for my limp manhood and he took it to his hands. He examined it for a minte, "Soo big... So that's why it hurted..."

"I'm sorry," was my response, but he just chuckled.

"Your cum is still inside of me, Al..." he moaned as he encircled my length with his hand and bobbed it up and down. "It felt great, being filled in my lower part... But..." He glanced at me seductively, "I want your cum in my throat too, oui?"

I stifled a groan as I felt my penis became erected once again at his words and his deeds. He licked his lips and then, opened his mouth and took me in. I gasped and grasped the sheet below me as he started going up and down and licking my tip whenever he goes up. He continued to suck on it like it was some kind of candy and circle the side with his expert tongue. God, it feels so damn good! When and where did he learn to use his tongue like that?

"Mmm~ Your penis tastes good, Alfred..." his words were muffled a bit as he came down and rolled an "r" sound at the back of his throat. Oh God! I glanced at him and smirked.

"You like my dick so much, huh, Mattie?"

He smirked back and nodded as he continued to suck and made popping sounds. Before I knew it, my hands were on the back of his head and I pushed his head down to my shaft as I came hard inside of his throat. I groaned as he swallowed my release and gagged a bit. I let go and muttered a quick apology, but he ignored it. Is he some kind of masochistic man? Does he like pain that much?

"More... I want more of your cum..." he breathed as he straightened up and straddled me, his entrance positioned directly at my still erected penis covered with my cum. "I want your cum to reach my belly and fill me, Alfred~ My ass is still hungry for more~" He sneered as he went down suddenly, my penis easily slipping through his asshole and into him. His sexy moan reached my ears and I bucked my hips automatically. He shook his head and told me to stay down. I nodded, gritting my teeth. He smiled and lifted himself up and went down again. He rolled his hips in a forward motion, his eyes were lost in felicity.

"Yes~ Yes- I want it, Alfred- More... Your cum..." he muttered as he began to speed up the process, He stared at me, moaning and panting hard as he rode me. I did nothing but watched him, gasping too and groaning.

"I love your dick, Alfred~ It's so amazing! Haa haa haa~ More~ I want more of it~ It feels soo goood~" I gritted my teeth and suddenly, I grabbed his waist and pushed his weight all down and then bouncing him up and down, fucking him from below.

"Ah ah ah ah~ Alfred~ O-Oh~ N-Non, I c-can't cum anymore- Haa haa~"

"You- Ugh- Have no choice- Mattie, cum for me... O-Oh~ I want to shoot my tons of loads inside of you and make you mine-"

"O-Oui! Yes yes! Alfred! Oh God! O-O-Oooooooh~ I want it all, I'll take it all~ Harder! Faster! Alfred! Do me more! Fuck, fuck fuck me! More! Give it to me! All of it! Yes, yes~ Huuuungh-! I'm cumming again, o-o-o-o-ohhhhhhhhhh~ Mmm, yeah..."

With him coming for the third time, I came down hard on him as I shot him my sperm up his ass and inside of his belly like he told me. He rolled his hips to get all of my cum from my penis but it was no use since my seeds were already dripping from his abused hole.

I kissed him hard, tasting my own semen at his mouth. My length wasn't out yet but I could feel it growing hard again at the kiss. Goddamn, why must I be so sensitive! I felt him trembled at my hard penis inside of him and he smiled.

"Do me more~" he whispered before I sloppily ravaged his mouth again and we went on...

* * *

><p>AN: *prepares for the flames and bad comments* COME AT ME, BRO! D:

Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
